1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking implements and more particularly pertains to a new deep frying and serving implement for efficiently deep frying foods and being utilized as a serving tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooking implements include U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,196 to Cheatham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,768 to Jay; U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,979 to Coroneos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,582 to Nersesian; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,451 to Moir et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,092 to Menard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new deep frying and serving implement. The inventive device includes a planar platter portion having a generally rectangular configuration defined by opposed long side walls and opposed short end walls. The platter portion includes an upper surface and a lower surface. A plurality of stainless steel rods extend outwardly of the lower surface of the planar platter portion. The plurality of stainless steel rods each have pointed free ends and spiraled threads extending upwardly from the pointed free ends.
In these respects, the deep frying and serving implement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently deep frying foods and being utilized as a serving tray.